ridiculoushistfandomcom-20200214-history
WWII: The Way It Played Out
WWII, or the Gambler's war, was an unorthodox war regarding the way each country made their moves. Complete Boredom The Game of Kings By 1930, the world was in an economic slump with the Depression. Hitler, who had recently gained power, was bored of not only his own country, but Europe in general. He gathered leaders of countries such as Czeckoslovakia, Poland, Britain, Russia, and many others to play a board game at his mansion. Spain and Switzerland weren't interested in playing so they rejected his offer. The leaders were betting money, then resources, then land, and finally decided that they should bring the board game to life, betting on real life things. Stalin dubbed it the "Game of Kings." How the game played There were hundreds and hundreds of playing cards made and dice were used to move on a board. You draw the type of card that is shown on the space you land on. There was only one die in use. These are the types of cards used: *Attack Card: Attack a nearby country *Territory Card: Allows you to change your territory or annex a neutral country *Fate Card: You must automatically do what the card says. *Alliance card: Allows you to ally with a neutral country or declare war on another country/alliance *Internal Affairs Card: Involves revolutions, supplies, population and more. *Requirement Card: Gives a player one requirement so they can draw certain cards. *Certain Territory and Alliance cards were and used to surrender, if necessary. The Requirement card was the most varied and beneficial card type. without these, you couldn't invade, attack, ally, alter territory, or activate certain fate cards. The only cards that don't require a certain type of Requirement card are Internal Affairs and most Fate cards. If you landed on a Blank space, you had to defend. Every time you passed Start, you could drawone Requirement Card. The actions on the cards would then play out on the center map. There was also another map on the other side for the Pacific-Chinese front for China, Japan, and America to use. Everyone started out with certain amounts of Troops, Supplies, Troop Moral, and Public Support, all of which could be altered by the fate cards or requirement cards. Hitler's luck streak Hitler mad many early wins in the pre-war. no one had drawn a declaration of war card yet and could only hold out until someone did. Benito Mussolini then drew an Alliance card and Allied himself with Germany, and again with Japan. Finally, Hitler drew an alliance card and allied with Japan. Because he also had a special requirement card, he could create an Alliance and named it the Axis powers. Winsto Churchil then drew an alliance card and allied with Poland and France. After Hitler drew a special Joint-invasion card and had Germany and Russia invade Poland, Britain drew an Alliance card and declared war with Germany. Little did the world know was that this mass death and war was being caused by boredom and a dice. More to come soon!